


The Broken Wolves

by ipfreeely



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, House Baratheon, House Lannister, House Martell, House Stark, House Tully, Hurt/Comfort, No Incest, Pre-Canon, Sibling Love, Unless its canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipfreeely/pseuds/ipfreeely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set before the events of Game of Thrones and begins just after the end of Robert's Rebellion. </p><p>After the War everyone in all the Seven Kingdoms tries to forget the past and move on from the horror that has come to each of their Houses but reminders of the past are everywhere.</p><p>Centered around House Stark/Tully, each chapter is from a different characters viewpoint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Catelyn

**Chapter One: Catelyn**

Catelyn and her two siblings arrived at Winterfell after the long journey here. She was eight and ten, her sister Lysa was six and ten while her brother Edmure was only nine. Robert Baratheon was now on the iron throne with all of the Targaryen's dead as far as she was aware of. She knew Ned would be coming home soon and what better way to welcome him than with their son and his in laws. Not to mention she wanted to meet her only surviving in law, Benjen. The boy was just three and ten but had suffered great losses. His brother, his father and the word had now spread that Lady Lyanna was dead. She wanted to meet with him and comfort him. Her uncle Brynden had rode to Kings Landing to ensure that her Lord husband would make it back to Winterfell safely.

She was looking down fondly at her son Robb when Edmure interrupted her thoughts. "Cat are we going to sit here or are we going to move? I'm bored" the little Lord complained. Catelyn chuckled at him before she nudged him a little, signalling for him to get out he jumped out of the carriage with Lysa getting out the other side of it with the familiar sour look on her face she always wore.

"Welcome, my ladies, my lord" a boy said who approached her with a smile on his face. He looked much like Ned but only with darker hair. She had no doubt in her mind who the boy was.

"Benjen?" She asked him and he nodded enthusiastically. "It is lovely to finally meet you. Your brothers both told me so much about you even from when I was young. Brandon had told me all about you as a small child and how he adored you. I am very sorry for your losses. I can't imagine the pain you have been through but your brother is on his way. I'm sure he will be happy to see you" Catelyn assured him. She saw his smile falter a little at the mention of Brandon but he kept it there. Despite the smile she could see all the unresolved grief in his eyes.

"Thankyou, my lady" he told her, his voice a little quieter than before but genuinely grateful. "I can show you to your chambers, you, your brother and your sister" he told her with a small nod. "And...When I show you to your chambers is it...I mean it's up to you but is it okay if I see my nephew properly?" He asked her as politely as possible. His tone wasn't demanding.

"Of course, he is your blood as much as mine" Catelyn assured him, smiling warmly at the boy. Robb was Benjen's only surviving blood relation besides Ned. She could not take that away from him. He looked so innocent and she could already feel her protective older sibling instincts kicking in with the boy. Benjen sighed with relief before he turned around.

"Follow me" he told them before he began to lead the way into Winterfell. Catelyn had been here before when she had concieved Robb. She wasn't there long enough to see everyone. She had seen glimpses of Benjen but he often locked himself in his chambers since it was so soon after his father and brother died as well as his sister being kidnapped.

Benjen lead the way to a door and then turned to face them as he opened it. "Lady Lysa here is your chamber. You will have a handmaiden who will be with you shortly and if not just find me or anyone else and I can help you with anything you need" he smiled to the youngest female Tully but she didn't smile back she simply walked past him before slamming the door in his face. Catelyn frowned at that as she adjusted Robb in her arms.

"I'm so sorry about her, my Lord. You did nothing wrong and I will make sure I scold her later. She's just bitter with everyone, even us" Catelyn assured him. Benjen nodded, looking down. He sighed before he silently lead them to another room. He opened the door and revealed another chamber with a single bed rather than the double bed Lysa's chambers had for when Lord Arryn returned.

"Edmure, here are your chambers. Now mine are right next door to here on the left, okay? If you need anything then knock my door and I will assist you" Benjen smiled down at the younger boy. Edmure smiled back at him, much more welcoming than Lysa.

"Thankyou!" He said excitedly and practically ran into the room.

"Be good Edmure and don't trash the room" Catelyn told him with a small smile.

"I won't Cat" he told her before he went to playing with some wooden toys he had found. Benjen chuckled a little before he closed the door.

"I thought Lord Edmure might like the wooden knights. Me, my brothers and my sister played with them too" he muttered with a sad smile. Looking down at the ground for a few moments before he quickly snapped out of his trance. "I'm sorry my Lady, this way" he told her quickly as he rushed to Catelyn's chambers.

"You musn't be sorry. I have no idea how you feel but this can't be easy for you. Don't apologize over feeling upset due to the loss of your family. It's completely normal" she told him Benjen sighed and stopped as he reached a door and opened it for her. He turned to face her with only slightly glazed over eyes. It was evident tears were forming but Catelyn said nothing about the issue. She simply walked past him and looked around the room. It was cosy, it felt homely as soon as she walked in. She sat down on the bed and looked over to the young Lord at the door. He looked a little awkward as he bit his lip nervously. "You want to hold your nephew?" Catelyn asked him with a warm smile. He immediately looked up and nodded. He stepped into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Is it okay if I sit on the bed?" Benjen asked her as he looked up at her.

"Of course" Catelyn chuckled a little. Benjen jumped up onto the bed beside Catelyn and looked at the tiny bundle in Catelyn's arms. He was sleeping but his Tully features couldn't be denied. He looked nothing like Eddard or Benjen. He looked like a Tully, specifically like Edmure. Catelyn carefully passed the baby to Benjen who was unsure how to hold him but took him from her gently. "Use one of your hands to support his head" Catelyn instructed him gently. Benjen nodded and did so. He looked down at him and smiled fondly down at one of his two living blood relations.

"Hi Robb" Benjen cooed softly before the baby began to stir a little. He looked to Catelyn, a little worried and not knowing what to do.

"I think he heard his Uncle Benjen's voice" Catelyn chuckled a little as he looked at Benjen and then to Robb. Benjen smiled a little before he looked down at him again. Robb's eyes opened and Benjen gasped quietly. The boy's eyes were bright blue just like hers. Robb's blue eyes must have captivated the little Lord. Robb looked to Catelyn and then directly up at Benjen.

"Hi, little one" Benjen said in a hushed tone as he looked right back into her baby's blue eyes. "I'm your Uncle Benjen and I promise I will protect you from any hurt you may face. I will always be here for you, little wolf" Benjen assured him which caused Robb to smile a little. Benjen smiled back and lifted the baby up a little, putting him to his chest. The same way she had carried him earlier. He was lightly embracing Robb who was now using Benjen's shoulder as a pillow.

"He likes you" Catelyn said confidently as she smiled at the young boy. "He usually cries and screams with strangers. He did the first time Lysa held him and many others. He knows you are family" Catelyn smiled at him, feeling proud of both her son and her little brother by law.

"Father would have loved to have a grandchild" Benjen told her as he continued to look into Robb's bright blue eyes. "He would always scold Brandon about him not wanting to settle down. Told him he was the eldest so he had to have a son to be the heir to Winterfell. I never imagined that Ned's son would be the heir instead" Benjen admitted shaking his head a little. Brandon is supposed to be here. He's supposed to be the heir ready for when my father died of old age or sickness not-" he stopped when he felt a tear fall from his eye. "I'm sorry my Lady I shouldn't burden you wih this" Benjen said quickly as he carefully handed Robb back to Catelyn. "There is a party tonight to celebrate the end of the War. I will have a handmaiden help you get ready, my Lady" he added before he got off the bed quickly.

"Benjen" Catelyn called after him but Benjen hurriedly left the room, quietly closing the door behind him. Catelyn sighed sadly, feeling sorry for the boy. Even she had felt pain when Brandon had died but she couldn't imagine the pain Benjen was feeling. She wished Ned would hurry back not for her sake, not even for Robb's sake but for Benjen's sake. He needed his only surviving sibling.

___________________________________________

Many hours had passed since the incident and Catelyn was ready for the celebrations. "I will watch over Lord Robb. If there is any problems I will fetch you" Catelyn's handmaiden told her. Catelyn smiled gratefully to her before she looked at herself in the mirror. Her long silver dress was tight around her waist but flowed at her legs and her hair was braided into a northen style. She walked towards the door and as soon as she opened it she saw her baby brother sitting with his knee's up against the opposite wall. He looked quite upset. She immediately went to him and sat down beside him. Her brother was more important than any feast. "What's wrong Edmure?" She asked him softly. He looked to her, his blue tully eyes full of tears.

"Why does Lysa hate me?" He asked her simply, his voice wavering a little as he looked up at her.

"She doesn't hate you, sweet brother. Why would you think that?" Catelyn asked him. She already knew that Lysa had probably been terrible to their young brother.

"I asked Benjen where her room was because I thought you would be busy with Robb so I went to her instead and then I knocked the door. She said to come in and when she saw me she looked upset and angry. Like she didn't want me there then she was being really mean to me but I just wanted to escort her to the celebrations. Then she said it was better when I wasn't born because I'm an annoying waste of space" Edmure told his older sister before more tears fell from his eyes. Catelyn immediately stood up, offering her hand to Edmure. Her little brother took her hand, standing up.

"Lysa doesn't mean what she said and even if she did I love you. I will always love you. You are not a burden on me and you never will be" she told him as she wiped away Edmure's tears. "You are not a waste of space. You are the heir to Riverrun. Fathers only surviving son but most of all you are a kind boy. You will grow to be whatever you want to be, little brother." She assured him. When she was done all of his tears were gone. He hugged her tightly and she hugged him back, kissing his hair tenderly.

"Can I escort you to the celebrations instead?" He asked her and held his hand out to her as they split from the hug.

"Of course" she smiled at him before she took his hand and they walked. Once they were outside it was obvious where the celebrations were taking place. Everyone was headed in the same direction. As they began to follow people stared at her.

"Welcome home Lady Stark" she heard a few people say as she walked by making her smile a little to them. These were her people now. She was their Lady. She was no longer Lady Catelyn of Riverrun but rather Lady Stark of Winterfell.

They reached the hall at which the celebrations were held. Catelyn immediately spotted Benjen sitting at the front table in the middle as the temporary Lord of Winterfell. She also saw her sister sitting to the left. She was going to approach her but she remembered. She was a woman now. She had to act like one. She would confront Lysa later. When she looked back up to the front table Benjen was gone from his posistion. As she searched for him she saw him making his way through the crowds towards her and Edmure. "My Lady" Benjen greeted her and bowed a little. "Will you be taking your seat at the front table? The lady of Winterfell should sit for all to see" Benjen told her with a small smile. Catelyn smiled back at him and looked down at Edmure who was still holding her hand.

"Is it okay if Edmure sits up there too? He's had a argument with Lysa and was upset. That's okay isn't it?" She asked him, not wanting to sit up there without her brother.

"Of course. He is the Lady of Winterfell's brother. He is more than welcome to sit with us. Besides he will be Lord of Riverrun one day. He should get used to people looking up to him" Benjen smiled down at him. Edmure beamed back at him happily.

Benjen lead the way to the table with Catelyn and Edmure following behind, still holding hands. "Get a chair for Lord Edmure" Benjen told one of the men who was guarding the steps up to the high table. The man bowed before he hurried away.

Just moments later he came back with a chair and placed it beside Catelyn's. Benjen was already seated. "Thankyou" Edmure smiled kindly to the man who had bought the chair for him before he jumped up on it and looked out at the sea of people. "I can't wait until I get to rule" Edmure told them excitedly as he beamed. He looked to Benjen. "Do you like ruling?" He asked the slightly older boy. Catelyn looked to Benjen at that and saw him slightly drop his head. He ran a hand through his dark hair before he looked back to Edmure with a smile.

"I don't think it's my thing. I'm the third born son. I was never supposed to rule but you, Edmure. You are the first born son, your place is being the Lord to Riverrun. I'm sure you will enjoy it. You seem that you would be suited to it" Benjen assured him with a slight nod of his head. Catelyn examined her poor brother by law. She couldn't help but feel extremely sorry fo him. He was only just a teen but so much had happened and he had more responsibility than she could imagine.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your family" Edmure blurted out to Benjen. He had a sincere look on his face. While he was usually joking and smiling that expression had completely faded. Catelyn was suprised at how her brother was being mature for once. "My Mother died but I can't really remember her and that's bad enough I can't imagine how you feel. You are my brother by law though and I just want you to know I am really sorry and I hope you start to feel at least a little better when your brother comes back. None of your family deserved such horror" he told him, a somber look on his young features.

"Thankyou Lord Edmure. Your words are too kind" Benjen smiled at him, genuinely grateful for his words. "I am sorry to you as well. About your Mother. I understand how it feels when your siblings remember her but you barely do" he told him with a small nod. Catelyn looked between the two young boys and her heart swelled with pride. While she had only known Benjen less than a day she felt they had connected already. How could she not connect with such a sweet boy? Her brother had amazed her with his maturity and understanding. "Looks like pretty much everyone is here" Benjen muttered before he looked to Catelyn. "If I start off some dumb speech could you maybe say something? About Robb or Ned? The people will be grateful for positivity after these dark times. Plus you are their lady now" he asked of her. She had made some speeches at Riverrun but that was as the Lord's daughter. Someone they knew would simply be carried away one day to wed into another house. This was different but the pleading look in her brother by law's eyes gave her no choice.

"Of course" she told him smiling when she saw his shoulders relax as he let out a relieved sigh.

Benjen stood tapping a spoon to his glass causing the room to turn silent. His cheeks went a tinted shade of red as all eyes turned to him. "Welcome, my Lords and Ladies. As we all know the war is over and the Targaryen's reign has come to an end" he stated before the whole room errupted into loud cheers. He smiled a little at the northeners who slowly quieted down. "But war always comes with a price and we have lost much in this war" he added causing the atmosphere to become tense. "My father, the Lord of Winterfell; Rickard Stark was burned alive by the mad King Aerys. My brother, the heir to Winterfell; Brandon Stark was strangled trying to save him and my sister. The only remaining Lady Stark of Winterfell kidnapped, raped and killed by Rhaegar Targaryen" he said closing his eyes for a moment and pursing his lips to contain himself.

"The North remembers!"

"We will never forget!"

Catelyn heard people say as she looked into the crowd. She could see the expressions on their faces. They were feeling the losses too. All three of them were members of house Stark. The house they served and looked up to. The house they loved. Benjen opened his eyes again and forced himself to smile. "But with loss also comes gain. We may have lost them but we won the war. My brother, Lord Eddard will be home before we know it and he will resume the posistion as the Lord of Winterfell" he told them before they all began clapping and cheering, their faces once again filling with glee and delight. Catelyn liked the northerners already. They were very different to the people she saw while living at Riverrun but she liked them. She felt as if she was home here. "Not to mention my brothers wife, Lady Catelyn Stark is here as well as her siblings" Benjen said pointing over to Catelyn before quickly lowering his hand. They all stared at her and she smiled at the crowd. She looked to little Edmure who was beaming as he looked out onto the sea of people.

"Her sister. Lady Lysa Arryn is here sitting among you all as well as her brother, the heir to Riverun, Lord Edmure." Benjen introduced them. Edmure waved at the mention of his name causing some of the crowd to wave back and a few of them to chuckle at her little brother. She ruffled his hair affectionately and spotted her sister in the crowd who was rolling her eyes. Catelyn let her smile drop for a moment before she remembered to continue smiling to her people. "I expect everyone to treat all three of them with the same respect you would treat any Northener. Lysa and Edmure are our guests and Catelyn is now the Lady of Winterfell. Now as well as that some of you may know but most may not. My brother and his wife have had a child" Benjen told them with a smile full of pride on his face as everyone in the room began whispering and their faces beaming. "He is a boy named Robb. He is the new heir to Winterfell" Benjen told them causing every single person in the room, besides Lysa of course to stand if they were sitting and scream with joy.

Benjen looked to Catelyn and held a hand out to her. "I will sit by Edmure to make sure he doesn't move too much. Introduce yourself, talk about Robb and Ned. Keep the happiness up" he advised her and she nodded to him, switching places with him. She looked back to see Benjen explaining to Edmure what was happening and smiled a little at them before she turned back to the flood of people.

"It is true. Lord Eddard and I have had a son. He is at the tender age of just three months old. I would have brang him for you all to see but he is sleeping right now. If any of you ever see me or Eddard or even Benjen with him feel free to ask us to see him. He is your heir after all" she told them, keeping her smile. "When my Lord Husband returns I promise you that he and I will do our best to fill the space of those who have been lost. Of course I am no Lyanna and he is no Rickard or Brandon. We will never forget but we can try our best to move on and help to restore Winterfell back to a place of peace rather than fear, pain and worry. On this night let us raise our glasses to Lord Rickard, Lord Brandon and Lady Lyanna" she said before everyone in the room raised their glasses. She grabbed hers from behind her, at the same time she saw Benjen grab his as well as fetching an empty glass for Edmure which she was grateful for. He was much too young for alcohol. Then again so was Benjen but she wasn't about to lecture him. She raised her glass, looking to the people, her people. "To the fallen Starks in the war. May they rest in peace" she stated.

"To the Starks"

"Rest in Peace"

She heard mumbles throughout the hall as she drank a sip of her wine. Benjen stood again and looked to the people. "Enjoy the festivities and have fun. The war is over!" He broke in causing the cheers to errupt once again and the music to continue playing as he took his seat once again in the chair assigned to the Lord of Winterfell. Catelyn took her seat between her little brother by blood and her little brother by law. "Thankyou for your toast to my family" Benjen muttered to her, a grateful smile on his face.

"Your family is also my family now, including you" she reminded him. He nodded to her, she could tell it was his way of saying thankyou before he looked out to all of the people singing and dancing with glee.

Hours had passed since the beginning of the celebrations. "Cat will you dance with me?" Edmure asked her as he tugged on her sleeve. "I'm bored come and dance" he pleaded with her. She was suprised he had kept still for this long.

"Is that okay, Benjen?" She asked as she turned back to the young boy who was watching them fondly.

"Yes, of course. You don't need to ask my permission. You are the Lady of Winterfell. Do what you please" he told her before she was practically dragged to the floor by her brother. As she walked through the crowd people bowed to her, welcoming her as well as Edmure.

Edmure stopped searching for a spot to dance in when he saw Lysa sitting on her own and looking glum. He sighed and put a hand out to her. "Come and dance with us" he insisted. She looked to his hand with an annoyed look and then to Catelyn. "Please Ly Ly" he frowned, trying to guilt trip her into dancing with them.

"One song" she sighed in annoyance before she downed her drink and stood up, taking Edmure's hand. She then moved to take Catelyn's hand as well. While Catelyn did want to talk to Lysa about her behaviour towards both Benjen and Edmure she could leave it for now while she was actually co-operating.

Five songs later and the three of them were giggling, panting and sweating from dancing. Lysa knelt down a little when the fifth song stopped so she was eye level with Edmure. Catelyn watched a listened intently. Ensuring her clearly intoxicated sister didn't hurt Edmure's feelings again. "I am so sorry Edmure" she told him immediately making Catelyn sigh with relief. "I didn't mean what I said to you. You are my little brother and I do not hate you or wish you anything but happiness and joy. I'm just bitter than Cat got a better husband than I and I took that out on you which was not fair" she admitted to him. Catelyn smiled at them as she watched Edmure wrap his arms around Lysa's neck in an embrace. She hugged him back, standing up straight again and lifting the small boy slightly off his feet. Even for a nine year old he was still rather small for his age. He wasn't exactly heavy or difficult to pick up.

"My lady" a voice said and Catelyn turned to face her. She saw her son in her arms crying. "He awoke from his nap and wouldn't stop crying. I assumed he needed his Mother" her handmaiden and wetnurse told her. Catelyn smiled down at her auburn haired son before gently taking Robb from her.

"Hush now Robb" she told him in a calm voice as she rocked him slightly. His cries quieted down after only a few minutes but that was also when people began to notice she was holding a baby.

"The little Lord of Winterfell is here!"

She heard someone shout and soon all eyes were on her and her boy. "He needs to go back to sleep. It is much too loud for him here" Catelyn told them all causing a chorus of sighs.

Benjen stood from his chair, the sound of the chair scraping across the floor causing all to look to him. "My nephew is not a toy or something you can gawk at. He is a baby and needs rest just as any baby does. When he is more awake feel free to look at him but right now he needs sleep and you do not show attitude towards Lady Stark for that. She brang him into this world, let her do her duty and care for him" Benjen told them, his voice sterner than Catelyn had heard before. "You can go Lady Stark. Go and allow the little Lord to rest" Benjen nodded to her. Catelyn smiled to him and curtsied.

"Look after Edmure, Lysa" Catelyn told her younger sister who nodded before Catelyn was able to scurry out of the hall. Once they were outside Robb let a little toothless smile spread across his lips. "You like the fresh air, hm?" Catelyn asked her baby boy who responded with happy squeals. She chuckled and stayed outside for a while. Taking in all the views and structures that Winterfell had to offer. The air was cold, of course it was the North afterall but despite the cold air and gloomy weather Winterfell was not unwelcoming. She felt as if it had open arms ready for her. While, of course, she would miss Riverrun with all of her heart Winterfell would be a suitable replacement.

The thing she would miss most about Riverrun was being able to be with her blood family constantly, especially little Edmure. Her baby brother would be alone now. She would be living in Winterfell while Lysa had wed Jon Arryn and so had to move away too. She knew Edmure wouldn't take it well. She remembered how he used to detest her ever marrying anyone. Back when he didn't understand, when she was betrothed to Brandon. Ned's older and wilder brother. She felt pity that her son would never meet his Uncle Brandon and Aunt Lyanna. She herself wish she could have met Lyanna properly. She was beautiful but she had the wolfs blood. She was a tamer version of Brandon but still wild, Ned had told her after they wed.

She felt the chill of the cold air begin to get to her, sending shivers down her spine. She looked down at Robb who didn't seem to mind the cold air at all. Even though he had Tully looks he was clearly a true Northerner already. Despite that she took him inside, going back to her chambers. She settled him easily, the cold winds of Winterfell seemed to have relaxed him.

After Robb had settled it didn't take long before she herself got into bed, tired from the days events but happy all the same. Her family was all here. All besides her Father, Uncle and husband. She was excited to present Robb to Eddard. He would be so proud of what they had made together. A beautiful baby boy who was more perfect than she could have ever dreamed of. She could hear his soft breaths across the room and smiled contently before she herself drifted into a deep slumber.


	2. Eddard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for all the positive comments on the first chapter!

**Chapter Two: Eddard**

He sat in the carriage. The blackfish shooting dissaproving looks his way every few minutes. He decided to ignore them. He looked down at the sleeping newborn in his arms. He looked just like his Mother. He was the last part of her. Lyanna's parting gift to the world. Unfortunately his nephew's father was Rhaegar. Robert wanted all of the Targaryen's wiped out and he thought they were all gone. All besides the mad Kings youngest son and pregnant wife who had fleed. He had no doubt that Robert would find the poor children eventually. He couldn't let anyone know his true parantage. He had to be Eddard's bastard, a Snow.

The boy, who he had named Jon, was just over a week old. A wetnurse had been travelling with them in order to give Jon his feed. Ned had his story all planned out. This would completely dishonour him and destroy his adoring wife but his sisters last request to him was to keep her boy safe and that is exactly what he intended to do, even if people would be shocked and upset by his actions. Many high born Lords had bastards but Ned was different. He was loyal, an honourable man. This would taint his reputation. He would tell no one, not Catelyn, not even Benjen.

 _Ben_. His sweet little brother. He just wanted to be home. To protect his wife, his true son, his 'bastard' son and his brother. His only remaining sibling. He was still just a boy at three and ten. He couldn't bare the thought of him being alone or scared. He had too much to worry about and none of it was about himself. It was about his family.

They approached the gates of Winterfell a horn signalling their arrival. Once they were inside the walls he could hear the excited whispers and mutters of the folks of Winterfell. The blackfish got out, not saying a word to Ned. He wasn't ready to face them but he had to do it. Ned stepped out of the carriage with his tiny nephew in his arms. The boy who he had to pretend was his son. His eyes fell upon Catelyn and he frowned. He saw her carrying a bundle of her own. Ready to present their son to him. Her eyes scanned the infant in Ned's arms and her smile completely faded. Ned swallowed his pride and walked over to his wife. "My Lady" he bowed a little as soon as he reached her. Her beautiful blue eyes searched his for answers or an explanation. "I have dishonoured you and lay with another" he told her simply. Whispers began among all of the common folk but he didn't care about them right now. "This is my bastard son. Jon Snow. He is just over a week old. I am very sorry for what I have done to you. I do not deserve you."

"No you don't" the blackfish told him bluntly, staring at him with intensity that Ned was extremely intimidated by. He sighed before he walked to the wetnurse who travelled with him.

"Look after him while I sort all of this out. If he starts crying and you can't console him just find me out here. As soon as I am inside I will find you" Ned told her. She nodded and gently took baby Jon from his arms. He watched her walk away before he turned to face everyone once again. He scanned the crowd. Seeing the daggers coming from each of the Tully's including who he presumed to be Edmure. He looked right of them and lay his eyes on Benjen. His breath hitched as soon as he saw him. His only living sibling. He looked into Benjen's eyes seeing all the grief, pain, sorrow and loss in them. He slowly walked up to him, almost in awe of him actually being there in front of him.

"You've grown up so much" Ned acknowledged with a pride filled smile. He saw Benjen smile back to him, clearly trying to keep his composure but a tear fell from his eye. As soon as he saw his brother cry he immediately embraced him. He felt Benjen grasp onto him and burry his head in Ned's shoulder. He heard the quiet sobs only he could hear in his ear. "It's okay, Ben. I'm here now. I won't leave you" Ned promised him as he tried to soothe his brother. He looked up to Ser Rodrick. 'Tell them to go' he mouthed to him. Rodrick nodded and began to shout at everyone to move and go back to their homes or jobs.

"I missed you so much" Benjen whispered through the sobs that wracked his entire being. No matter how much everyone judged him for Jon he knew Ben would never judge him. He could count on him.

"I missed you too Ben" He admitted to him before he let go of him but kept his hands around Benjen's wrists. "It's all going to be fine now. Okay? I'm right here and I am never leaving you again. I know this has been a terrible year but no matter what I am here, always" he promised his brother. Benjen nodded, hiccuping as his sobs began to subside. Ned smiled at him and wiped the tears that fell down his little brother's cheeks. "Father would want you to be brave, little man. Brandon would never wish to see his little brother upset. He would kill the man who hurt you and Lyanna would tell you that it is okay to move on without her even if it hurts. Pain is not the end. You know you can always talk to me, I will never not have time for you" Ned assured him sincerely. Benjen smiled and nodded before he hugged him tight once again.

"I can't believe you're really here" Benjen told him squeezing him in his arms. Ned chuckled a little and patted Benjen's back.

"Careful, Ben. You seem to have grown some muscle while I was away. Don't want to squeeze the life from me" he teased him as he pulled away once again. He saw a smile spread across Benjen's face. A genuine smile. "I am back now and I will always be here" Ned assured him once again, making sure he believed him. "Do you want to come and see Jon? My son?" Ned asked him with a small smile. Benjen nodded eagerly. Cleary not upset that his son was a bastard but rather excited to have another nephew. Ned smiled and put a hand on Benjen's shoulder. He looked around to see everyone had gone, even the Tully's. He inwardly sighed but led Benjen inside so he could see Jon.

He found Jon's wetnurse waiting for him. He smiled gratefully to her before he took Lyanna's son from her arms. He smiled to Benjen before he began to walk towards his chambers but soon remembered those would be Catelyn's chambers too. "Can we go to your chambers? I don't think Cat will want to see my right now" Ned suggested with a frown.

"Of course, follow me" Benjen told him, as if Ned had forgotten where his brother slept. He felt like a stranger in a place which was now his own. They reached Benjen's chambers, closing the door behind them. Ned sat on his brothers bed rocking Jon slightly. He didn't have much experience with babies but Jon was special. He never cried, never complained. He was tolerant of everyone holding him already. He had heard tales of newborns who don't sleep and scream their lungs out, leaving their parents exhausted but not him.

Benjen sat beside him looking down at him. "He looks much more Stark than Robb" he pointed out with a slight smile. Ned frowned at that. He didn't even get to see Robb. His heir. His real son. "Can I hold him?" Benjen asked. Ned snapped out of his thoughts at that.

"Of course" he told his brother with a warm smile before carefully passing Jon to his brother. Benjen looked down at him with his brown eyes. Those eyes that were identical to Lyanna's. Ones that Jon shared with them. He looked nothing like Rhaegar. He was all Lyanna which Ned was thankful for. If the boy had white hair and purple eyes he could have never kept him safe.

"He looks like Lyanna" Benjen sighed. Already seeing the resemblance as Ned did.

"Yes he does bare a resemblance to his aunt" Ned chuckled, trying to keep his cool on the whole situation.

"Who is his Mother?" Benjen asked him, seemingly distrustful of him. Ned hoped that his brother didn't suspsect him of anything.

"Her name's Wylla" Ned told him simply. "She was a low born girl" was all he said and all he would say. Of course Wylla didn't exist. He had this story planned out as soon as he wrapped his head around the fact that his sister was gone. At first he even resented Jon. If she didn't get pregnant she would still be here but he couldn't blame an innocent child. It wasn't his fault for the complications that occured.

"You're lying" Benjen blurted out, breaking Ned out of his thoughts. Ned felt his heart rate increase slightly with the panic. "You would never dishonour anyone. Especially not Cat. Jon is clearly a Stark but not yours" Benjen said. Ned could have sworn his brother was too smart for his own good.

"He is mine" He told his younger brother plainly before he took Jon from Benjen's arms. "Jon is my son and that is how you will treat him, understand?" Ned asked as he stood up, completely towering over Benjen. The boy was only three and ten while he himself was nine and ten.

Benjen looked up to him, not breaking eye contact once. "I can treat him as if he was yours even if he is not" Benjen told him with a nod. Ned sighed at that. He knew that was the best he would get from him. Ned left his brothers room, closing the door behind him. He lingered there for a moment before he heard soft sobs coming from his youngest and now only siblings room. He frowned and sighed before he walked away from his brothers room and headed towards his own. He looked down at little Jon for confidence. He had to see his son. He had his nephew and now he wanted to see his heir. He knew Catelyn would be upset with him for thinking he had a bastard but he had promised Lya. He had to keep the secret about Jon's parentage.

He reached his room. He felt inclined to knock the door but he remembered that he was now the Lord of Winterfell. Not his father, not even Brandon but him. He opened the door and peered inside. He saw Catelyn sitting on the bed with red eyes and a tissue in her hand. The blackfish was sitting beside her as well as Edmure who was sitting on his Uncle's lap as they comforted her. As soon as the door squeaked they all turned to look at him. All three of them wearing the same expression on their face. Little Edmure marched up to Ned and crossed his arms. "Why did you do that!? I thought your brother was a mean wild wolf but you are worse!" Edmure yelled at him.

Ned took a deep breath at that. He knew Edmure was just a child but he couldn't help but feel a little spark of rage flare up inside of him as he insulted Brandon. "You fucked another wom-"

"Edmure!" Brynden bellowed at his nephew. Edmure turned to face him, as did Ned look to him. "Do not swear or insult the dead. Do you understand me?" He asked him. Ned looked down at the boy who's head was now downcast as he fidgeted his hands. "Edmure answer me" Brynden told him in a warning tone.

"I understand, Uncle. I'm sorry" Edmure told him with a small sigh before he walked back over to him.

"Little Cat, do you want to be left alone?" Brynden asked her, squeezing his hand on her shoulder supportively. God Ned wished he had that parental figure right now. He was the eldest now. He was the parental figure. Even if Brandon was alive he would have been a parental figure. He may have been wild but he was extremely protective of his family, especially his younger siblings. He would have helped Ned through this and would comfort Benjen but he didn't have that. He was the eldest member remaining in his house.

"Leave us, Uncle. I can handle myself" Catelyn said as she nodded to her Uncle. Ned walked further into the room so he wasn't blocking the door. He felt a little awkward in there with the Tully's. He could tell they were staring at him and Jon with disgust.

"Come on Ed" Brynden smiled down at his nephew, putting a hand on his shoulder to guide him out of the room. "If you need me then you know where I am, little Cat" he added with a smile before he closed the door. Ned bit his lip nervously. The tension in the air like nothing he had felt before.

"What are you going to do with him?" Catelyn asked him. Ned looked to her and saw her looking with distaste at the bundle in his arms.

"I...I'm going to keep him here and raise him alongside Robb" he told her plainly. He watched as her expression changed from annoyance to complete shock. "He is my son as much as Robb is, Cat. Just because of a mistake I made it shouldn't mean he should suffer. It wasn't his fault" Ned told her. He hated lying. He didn't know how he would be able to keep this lie up for the rest of both his and Jon's lives.

"What about the Mother? Why can't she have the boy!?" Catelyn spat, standing up as the rage was clear in her blue eyes.

"She has no money to look after him. He doesn't deserve to grow up poor when his father is a Lord. I made the mistake and now I will pay for it by raising him." That made Jon sound like a burden on him. Jon was the innocent in all of this. None of this was his fault.

"You would raise a bastard alongside Robb! How could you!? You would let them play together when he is an abomination but Robb is true born!" She yelled at him as she walked towards him.

Ned couldn't stand this. Her stance was threatning and he couldn't stand confrontation. Especially not now. He had only just returned from war. His sister had just died in his arms a week ago. He couldn't deal with this. "He is my son, Cat. I have wronged you but blame me, not the boy. It isn't his fault. He's just a babe" Ned sighed, holding Jon close to his chest protectively. He knew Lyanna's boy would always face ridicule and there was nothing he could do to prevent that.

"Where will he sleep?" Catelyn asked, sounding calm but there was an angry undertone to her voice.

Ned hadn't thought of that. Robb's cradle was not big enough for the two of them. "I'll have to see if anyone can find Benjen's old cradle until a new one can be built" He said before he looked to the baby already in his cradle. "Can I see him?" He asked as he looked longingly over to his son. He had waited for this moment ever since he had heard that Catelyn was with child.

Catelyn looked at him for a moment as if she was thinking. She nodded before she took Robb from his crib, holding him close to her chest. "You can put him...Jon in there" Catelyn told him, her expression as sour as Lysa's always was. Ned sighed before he gently placed his sister's sleeping babe into the crib. He walked towards Catelyn before he looked into the bundle. He saw bright and wide blue eyes staring up at him. His son had curly auburn hair and he was all Tully. There was barely a trace of Stark seen in him but that meant nothing to him. Robb was his boy. "Here, hold him" Catelyn said and gently placed the boy in his arms.

As soon as Robb was in his arms Ned felt a sense of pride and accomplishment he had never felt before. He had helped to make this beautiful baby. He smiled down at his son and his son even smiled back. Robb reached his hand up and rubbed it on Ned's stubble, squealing with delight. "He...He is perfect" Ned stated, being able to forget about everything else. Each and every single one of his worries were erased for the moment as he looked into the hypnotizing blue eyes his son had gained from his Mother. Nothing mattered but Robb in that moment.

Right then he knew that somehow everything would be alright. Robb's presence and innocence would help him through these dark times. If he ever needed to forget his troubles all he needed to do was see Robb. His greatest achievement was him. Robb was perfect.


	3. Lysa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for the kudos and reviews. They mean a lot!

**Chapter Three: Lysa**

Lysa opened her blue Tully eyes, happy about the space beside her in bed. She didn't want her husband to come but she knew he was on his way. He had stayed with Robert for a while to help guide him on the iron throne. After all he did help raise Robert as well as Ned but he was coming to Winterfell. She didn't know when he would be arriving but she just hoped his trip was prolonged. Hell, she even wished there was some sort of tragic accident, leaving him unable to return to the land of the living.

While she knew her thoughts were cruel she didn't really care. She did not hate the man himself but she hated that she was married to him. She was supposed to be married to a man of her own age, just as Catelyn was. Ned was less than a year older than Cat. They were perfect together, besides the bastard. They had a true born son already. She had heard of some ladies only providing their husbands with girls but no, not Catelyn. Cat was perfect. She couldn't even cloak her jealousy. She hated Cat for being able to marry Ned and she hated Edmure for what was between his legs. He was the youngest yet still had more power than she could ever dream to have all because he was born a boy.

It had been four days since Lord Stark had returned home with the bastard. The atmosphere everywhere was tense. She had a glimpse at the bastard. He was a monster not by apperance but by blood. The mother was a simple common lady! Despite Eddard's betrayal Lysa still envied her sister and husband. She wanted to marry someone who she loved. She wanted to marry Petyr Baelish, the boy who was raised at Riverrun and who was probably there now. Petyr was the same age as her, six and ten. They would be perfect together if it wasn't for the fact he was so infatiuated with Catelyn. It wasn't fair. Why didn't he love her? She had gave him her virginity. She had been pregnant with his child before her father forced her to get rid of it. All for the sake of an old man. Jon Arryn. The man hadn't even been able to provide her with a child yet. She even wondered if he ever would. He was old and, in her eyes, useless in that department. Petyr, or as Edmure liked to call him; little finger, was much much better than Jon Arryn.

She was just appreciating the fact he wasn't here. He wasn't able to lay with her. She had the whole double bed to herself and she couldn't get enough of sleeping alone.

After she was dressed and her hair was to perfection she left her room, seeing the northerners who were servents of the Stark's walking through the halls. She went down a flight of stairs and walked towards the place at which the Stark's, and for the moment the Tully's, ate in. The guards bowed to her a little as she approached. "Lady Arryn" they greeted her before letting her past.

Lady Arryn. God, she hated that title. She was Lady Tully. She would always be Lady Tully. Never an Arryn.

She made her way to the table where everyone was already sat, including Ned who was holding the bastard while Cat nursed Robb.

Lysa shoved Edmure a little, forcing him to move up before she sat beside him silently. Her Uncle Brynden gave her a dissaproving look before he put a hand on Edmure's back to try and calm him from the anger which as obvious. It was written all over his face.

Her Uncle always helped Edmure and Cat. Cat was the eldest, she had their Mother's responsibilities when she died while Edmure was the only surviving boy. All the others had died at birth, some before him and some after him. She looked to Benjen, who was sitting beside Ned. She would have rather married the smaller Stark boy. At least he was closer to her age and, dare she say, handsome. He was only three and ten but she had heard whispers his fourteenth name day was fast approaching.

If she could not wed Petyr she wished it could have been someone like Benjen instead. Benjen looked up at her, seemimgly feeling her stare but she didn't look away. She just smiled seductively at him. His eyes went wide and he blushed a little before he quickly looked away and continued eating. She wondered if there was a way she could get rid of Lord Arryn and possibly wed Benjen. He would be a better match for her.

Once they had all finished and were walking back to their chambers Lysa saw her oppurtunity. Ned and Cat were too busy with the babies while her Uncle Brynden was giving Edmure a piggy back. Benjen was hanging back a little. She lingered behind him before she saw a sharp turn. She grabbed Benjen's hand pulled him back with her so they were out of sight.

Benjen was considerably smaller than her but she was sure he would grow. His voice had still not deepened. She forced him against the wall before she put her face as close to his as she could without them kissing. "What are you doing?" Benjen asked her, the nervousness clear in his voice.

"Relax, sweet Benjen" Lysa told him as she grinded up him slightly. "We're going to have fun" as soon as she said that Benjen shoved her off him, pushing her back into the opposite wall with more force than she expected from such a short boy. He was strong already, she thought. Stronger than Jon Arryn.

"No. You have a husband. Don't ever try anything like that again" Benjen warned her, his voice more threatning than usual. He stormed off at that but Lysa was left wanting more. His aggressive tone didn't make her want to turn away but rather made her want him more. It had been a very long time since she last had sex. It had been a year since she and Jon lay together but even longer since she and Petyr did. The last good sex she had was with him, not with Jon Arryn.

She was so frustrated. If she couldn't have Petyr she at least wanted someone handsome and around her own age, not Jon Arryn. She would persue Benjen while she was here. If not for marriage at least for a little bit of fun. Although, she supposed he may have been a little too young for sex but there was only one way to find out.

That night she left her chambers and walked the Winterfell corridors. There was no one around besides the guards who were protecting those who were inside the chambers. She reached the room next to Edmure's and looked to the guards. "I wish to speak to Lord Stark" she told them with a nod. One of them went into the room and closed the door.

Moments later a sleepy looking Benjen appeared at the doorway, his hair was messy and she found that oh so attractive. The boy was younger than her, and younger than Petyr but she could bet he could do more for her than the old man. "What's wrong, my Lady?" Benjen asked her as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"May I come in?" She asked with a small smile. He looked at her a little confused at that, tilting his head a little.

"Why?" He asked her, clearly a little wary of her from earlier. Lysa thought he might say that.

"I must speak to you. It is in regards to my sister and your brother. It is a private matter" she said pointedly as she looked between the guards and then back to Benjen. He sighed before he stepped aside a little.

"Just let her in" he told the guards before she smirked at them and walked into the room. She heard the doors close behind her before she turned back around to face the young Stark. "What do you really want?" He asked her as he raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, clearly annoyed.

"I thought we could get to know one another better" she smirked seductively and took a step towards the younger, shorter boy. He immediately stepped back and put his hands in front of him.

"Stop" he told her. The slight hint of anger in his voice didn't deter her. She took another step towards him as he stepped back until he was backed against the wall. She slowly unlaced her dress which soon fell to the ground, completely exposing her from head to toe before she took a few more steps towards him. Benjen looked her up and down as his eyes went wide. He was admiring her figure. He was just one and three. He probably hasn't seen a nude woman coming towards him before.

"Like what you see?" She asked, still smirking. He quickly looked up at her face and they were just inches apart. She could practically feel the tension radiating off him. He looked her in the eyes for a moment, as if searching them. She leaned down, ready to kiss him before she felt herself being shoved backwards.

"No!" Benjen yelled at her. She hadn't heard him shout before. She had to admit he seemed a little threatning. "You have a husband! Jon Arryn is my Uncle by law. I will not dishonour you or him just because you're desperate" he spat. She could see a glimmer of Brandon in his eyes. She could sense the wolfs blood taking action.

"You sound just like Brandon" she snarled at him as she picked her dress up off the floor and began to lace it up once again. "Brandon was wild, he was angry and he was foolish" she told him, looking him dead in the eyes once she had finished dressing herself properly. "So was Lyanna from what I heard. More of a boy than a girl. There's a reason why they are dead and the fact is they were both stupid. Don't become them unless you want to join them in an early grave" she spat before she turned away, not even looking at him to gauge the young Starks reaction. She swiftly left the room and went to her own chambers once again. She sat on the bed and she felt nothing. She felt no sympathy for the pup as they called him. All she felt was anger.

____________________________________________

The next morning she was awoken by being shaken. As she opened her eyes she saw Catelyn staring down at her with intensity and anger in her blue eyes. "What ever is the matter, dear sister?" Lysa asked her as she sighed and sat up in her bed.

"You! You bitch! What in the seven hells is wrong with you!?" Catelyn shouted at her. Lysa rolled her eyes with a sigh. Benjen told on her. Great.

"The little wolf went crying to you and Ned, did he?" She asked her elder sister. She was calm and collected but there was a hint of annoyance in her tone.

"No, he didn't actually. Ned went to check on him in the morning because he has nightmares often. When he did Ben told him about what you did and said. First of all you are a married woman and second of all how dare you speak ill of the dead! Brandon and Lyanna were your siblings in law! How could you say those things to him!? He is just a boy and he has lost three of his family members in such a short space of time, Lys. You can't be so insensitive" Catelyn scolded her. She acted as if she were her mother. Cat was only two years older than her. Lysa believed she was a woman grown. She didn't need her big sister telling her what to do.

Lysa just sighed and rolled her eyes before she lay back down in her bed, putting a pillow over her face until Catelyn quickly snatched it away. "You are even more childish than Edmure and he is only nine!" Catelyn yelled at her in frustration. Lysa didn't care for her words. She didn't even grow angry she just felt empty. "You have dishonoured yourself and this family. I expect you to apologize to both Ned and Benjen."

"Ned!? Why!? I didn't do anything to him!" Lysa protested, suddenly feeling the need to defend herself. Why would she apologize to a man who claimed he was full of honour but yet fathered a bastard. He was false. She didn't want to apologize to him.

"You upset his little brother! His only remaining sibling. Plus you were harsh about Brandon and Lyanna. Not to mention he could tell Jon Arryn that you tried to seduce a boy who is a child! You should thank the gods that he is even allowing you to stay at Winterfell."

Lysa thought on that for a moment. She could not allow Jon to find out about her trying to seduce Benjen. If there was one thing the old man could be good for it would be providing her with a child. After having to get rid of her child with Petyr all she wanted was a baby of her own. He could give her that but he wouldn't if he found out she tried to seduce someone else. "Fine. I'll apologize to both of them. Just let me get dressed" Lysa sighed as she stood up out of bed, Catelyn standing up not long after.

"I will keep those two in mine and Ned's chambers so you can speak privately" Catelyn told her with a nod before she left the room, closing the door behind her. Lysa sighed in annoyance. This encounter was going to be awkward.

____________________________________________

As soon as she approached the door to Ned and Catelyn's room the guards immediately opened the doors for her, clearly given instructions to let her in. She looked between the guards before she simply walked in. When she did she saw Benjen holding the bastard in his arms while the other cradle was empty, Catelyn must have taken Robb. Ned smiled a little at her as she entered the room but Benjen kept his gaze and smile on the baby.

"Just sit down and lets get this whole mess over with" Ned told her with a sigh but kept his smile in place. She did as she was told, sitting down in the chair which was readily placed opposite the bed. "Ben go put Jon to bed" Ned told the younger Stark who nodded. She watched as Benjen carried the boy. He looked at him with so much love and affection. How could he feel affection for a bastard even if he were his nephew?

Benjen kissed the bastards forehead before laying him down in his crib. He glanced at Lysa before quickly looking away. Ned sat on the bed while Benjen decided upon leaning against the framing of the bed. Ned looked up to Benjen and sighed before he looked back to her with a solemn look on his face. She could tell he hated that he was the one in charge now. "I know what happend and what you said. Me nor him will hold it against you, it was in the heat of the moment but you tried to seduce him while you are married to Jon Arryn. He raised me like a son. I don't want to have to lie to him" Ned told her gravely.

"It will upset him. You don't have to lie to him just don't tell him. There's a difference" Lysa told him as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Are you serious? The only part of that you comment on is the part that involves you. Did you forget about what you said about my brother and sister?" Benjen asked, raising his eyebrow with a hint of frustration in his tone.

"Ben, don't" Ned sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You know I am close to Lord Arryn and I do not want to betray his trust" he told her. She hated how calm he was. It was almost patronizing.

"You fathered a bastard and betrayed my sisters trust. The least you could do is just not mention to him what I did. Don't preach honour to me when it's all fake" She snapped at him as she scowled.

"Don't you even dare say anything bad about my brother" Benjen warned her as he clenched his fists. She stood up and looked down at him, trying to make herself feel taller.

"Don't you even try and talk down to me, little boy. I say what I want" she argued. Ned stood up and stood in front of Benjen who's eyes were locked on hers. She didn't back down from him though, she stared back. "You just had to go and run to your big brother to tell him what I did, why couldn't you just keep it to yourself, you fool?" She asked him with venom lacing her words together.

"Ben, look at me" Ned told him and tilted the boys head up. She couldn't see Benjen, her view was now blocked by Ned. "Go and cool off, little brother. I'll have the guards escort you to Catelyn, okay?" He asked and placed a hand on Benjen's shoulder. She heard a mutter in response before Ned moved, his hand still on Benjen's shoulder. He led the younger boy out of the room, briefly talking to the guards before he walked back into the room and sat on the bed.

"First of all while you remain in Winterfell you will not talk to my brother like that. He was upset because of what you said about Brandon and Lyanna. He wasn't too bothered about you exposing yourself. He just told me to spite you I think. You aren't in his good books and right now you aren't in mine either. Don't ever presume to talk down to him again, is that clear?" Ned asked her. She had never seen him actually even slightly annoyed until now. She had to stay on his good side if he was to forgive her and not tell Jon about what she did. She sat down once again to be eye level with Ned.

"Sorry" she said through gritted teeth. She may not have been sincere but she had to try. She couldn't let the Starks ruin her chances for a child, even if it was with an old man. "How do I get you to not tell Jon?" She asked him as she looked up at him. "Besides I never lay with Benjen anyway. He didn't want to."

"Good" Ned quipped almost immediately. "Laying with a married man or woman is distasteful but you did try to seduce my brother. I can't lie to Lord Arryn. He has been like my second father."

"Yes your second father. He is way too old to be my husband. I just wanted to try my luck with someone closer to my own age. Jon is older than my own Lord Father. Not to mention he has been gone for so long. I was lonely. Just do me this one favour and I will never ask you for anything again. I am your sister by law after all. Please Ned" she tried as she gave him puppy eyes. She was sixteen, the same age as Lyanna. She didn't think Ned would be able to say no to her if she acted as if she were his own little sister. "I was stupid and foolish. I'm just so lonely" she lied to him as she scrunched her eyes, purposely trying to make tears come to them. She thought of her Mothers death before a tear spilled over.

Ned stood silently, his expression full of forgiveness. "You should have told me or your sister, or even your Uncle" Ned told her as he looked into her teary eyes.

Lysa sniffed, letting another tear fall from her eye. "My sister is always so busy with Robb, which I don't spite her for but she is always busy. My Uncle Brynden isn't a compassionate man. I love him but emotions aren't his strong point. I'm the middle child anyway" she sighed with a frown. "Cat is the eldest so a lot of attention gets put on her. Edmure's the youngest and a boy. He gets more attention than me anyway. I feel like no one would have cared about my feelings or desires" she admitted to him truthfully. She always felt left out or not important enough. A tear that was true to the situation fell down her face. "It was and still is all about Catelyn, the eldest and responsible daughter and Edmure, the only son of Hoster Tully. I'm just the mistake" she forced herself to say before a sob escaped her. She wiped her eyes quickly. She didn't expect to actually get emotional over this situation.

She heard footsteps coming towards her before she looked up and saw Ned in front of her with open arms and a sympathetic smile on his face. She stood up and practically fell into his arms. She felt fiercely protective arms wrapped around her. This is what her sister felt. She wished she had that but while she did she would cherish the moment. She felt so safe for that moment. Ned put his chin on the top of her head and rubbed her back soothingly. "Don't cry, Lysa. You're right. You are my sister by law. I should have paid more attention to you. I'm sorry. If you promise not to do anything like that again then I promise I won't tell Lord Arryn. If you do it again though I will have no choice but to tell him" Ned told her before he let go of her but kept his hands on her shoulders, almost forcing her to focus on him. She looked into Ned's eyes and saw how genuine he was being. How could a man so kind have fathered a bastard? Maybe he was lonely too. Just as she was.

"Okay. I'm sorry I put you into this posistion" she told him truthfully with a small smile. He smiled back at her he opened his mouth to talk once more before crying was heard across the room. Ned looked back to the boy and then to her once again. He took his hands from her shoulders. "Go and join your family" he told her with a small nod before he walked over to his bastards crib, picking the boy up and consoling him.

Lysa watched with curiosity for a moment. He looked at the bastsrd with the same loving expression that he made when he looked at Robb. He loved him as he loved her nephew. She smiled a little before she left the room and closed the door behind her.

She walked down the halls of Winterfell feeling the chill on her skin. She was extremely grateful for what Ned was doing for her. She felt more appreciative after that conversation. Maybe she could talk to her sister and Uncle about her troubles. Surely they would listen. She could even imagine little Edmure giving her a hug and a sloppy kiss on the cheek if he knew how she hurt inside.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the horn that was sounded when someone entered Winterfell. She thought the worst. Jon Arryn.

She walked quickly, down the steps and towards the gates. There she saw a crowd of people including her own family as well as Benjen. She knew Ned was occupied with the bastard for the moment. As she walked forward she saw him. Her Lord husband sitting on the back of a noble steed. Oh how she wished she had embraced these last few weeks and days more. Being with her family and in laws without Jon being there. She sighed but reluctantly walked forward to the front of the group. Catelyn smiled at her, as did her Uncle Brynden. She looked down at Edmure who was too fascinated with the horse to notice anything else. She smiled a little at that.

Gods, she should never have pushed her family away. They were so precious. She loved them more than anything. Even as much as she loved Petyr but, of course, that was a different type of love.

She saw Jon get down off his horse. She took a deep breath as he approached and Edmure seemed to finally notice her. "Lys!" He practically shouted excitedly. Their Uncle Brynden grabbed Edmure's arm harshly and pulled him towards him, whispering a scolding to him. Lysa forced herself not to smile or laugh as she looked up to her Lord Husband.

"My Lord" she curtsied before him and smiled at him. He took her hand and kissed it with those wrinkly, dry, frail lips.

"My Lady" he responded as he released her hand. She forced herself to smile at him although she wanted nothing more than to run and hide from him. She wanted to turn back to clocks to spend some real quality time with her family. With her big sister, her little brother and her Uncle. She was so stupid. She had taken her family for granted. She looked to them as Jon began to greet all of them individually.

She felt so much hatred for herself in that moment. She had been terrible to her family while Jon was away and just now had she realized how much they meant to her. She wished that Ned had spoken to her earlier and told her kind words. She could have spent more time with her family but now she would be stuck with her husband. Her old, wrinkled husband.


End file.
